Heroes Of Olympus: On Board The Argo II-Chapter 1, An Ordinary Morning
by heroesofolympus44
Summary: This is a fanfiction which I wrote originally for DeviantArt. I have currently written nine chapters so far, and I plan to post them all. The story takes place as Percy and the other six demigods from the prophecy are sailing to Rome on board the Argo II. It will feature, action, drama, fun, and Percabeth moments! I hope you like it!


Percy woke up suddenly- as the Argo II lurched to the side. Through his tiny slit of a window, he saw the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. He breathed a sigh of relief. Leo had _finally_ decided to do a bit of sailing and give his ship- a giant ancient greek trireme- a break from flying. Honestly, he loved the Argo II. It was a bit squishy with seven teenage demigods and a crazy satyr chaperone, but the ship had a huge upper deck, a mess hall, a sick bay, a mini stable, a large bathroom, and a cabin for each passenger. That included himself, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth.

He took a deep breath and let his thoughts hang on that name. Annabeth- his girlfriend. Percy was so thrilled to have his memory back. Now he could recall every bit of time they had spent together. Every adventure since they met at age twelve. Now at 16, he still felt like Annabeth was a mystery- he could never figure out what she was thinking.

Percy rolled over and glanced at his clock. The red digits flashed 6:05. He suspected that Leo was the only one up, (no one _needed_ to be up until 7:30, and what teenager gets up early, other than one who has to fly a ship?) but he needed to stretch his legs. He stood up and threw on a pair of jeans that he hoped were semi-clean and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Careful to be quiet, he stepped out of his tiny cabin and looked down the hallway. The other demigods' doors were shut tight. He smiled to himself and quietly made his way to the mess hall.

The room was tidy but fairly cluttered. It was a big space with a kitchen in one corner, a long table with 8 seats, a huge TV and multiple couches , and live video feed on the walls from back home- at Camp Half-Blood. Right now he could see an image of the amphitheatre, empty of course, and the beautiful long island sound, undisturbed and still. His heart skipped a beat. He missed the camp, but he knew that their quest was extremely important. They had to make it to Greece to fight Gaea.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. He turned and saw Jason Grace approaching. His blond surfer-like hair flipped to the side, ruffled from sleep. The other demigod yawned and casually called out to him.

"Hey, Percy." Jason said sleepily.

"Hey, Jason. Couldn't sleep?" Percy said casually.

Secretly, he was disappointed by the disturbance in his quiet morning. He wanted to know why Jason was awake.

"Yeah...too much to think about. Wanna make breakfast?" he said quickly.

Jason clearly did not want to talk, so Percy did not ask him again. He just nodded.

"Sure- how about blue waffles?" he requested playfully.

It was a known fact that Percy had a thing for blue food.

"Sure, man." he said, still brushing sleep from his eyes. The two boys made their way over to the kitchen. Percy opened a cupboard and pulled out a box that looked like it read "Pakanec Imx" but which they quickly figured out read "Pancake Mix. Dyslexia was annoying.

After a lot of laughing and mess, Percy was flipping waffles out of the Argo II's waffle press. Jason pulled out plates. By the time it was 7:00, they had made enough waffles to feed every camper at Camp Half-Blood. Jason attempted to set the table, and soon they heard the shuffling of feet. Hazel, half dressed in pajama pants and a spaghetti-strap shirt walked into the mess hall.

"Morning." she called out sleepily.

Once her eyes were fully open, it seemed to suddenly dawn on her what Percy and Jason were doing.

"You guys are cooking?" she said with a tone that suggested surprise and disbelief.

Jason smirked and responded "Yeah...Percy and I decided to provide some, erm, delicious cuisine..." he said jokingly, holding up a plate with several deformed but delicious-smelling waffles.

Hazel laughed and sat down at the table.

"I won't complain. I'm starving!" she said happily.

Percy grabbed a plate and served Hazel, giving her her food with a flourish. Hazel smiled.

"Thanks, Percy." she said cheerfully, not hesitating to grab a fork and dig in.

Percy was heading back to the kitchen when a certain voice flipped his head around so fast he almost hurt his neck.

"Do I get that kind of service, Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth stood in the doorway to the mess hall, tall, tan, and gorgeous. Arms crossed, smiling playfully. Even though she had obviously just woken up, she looked fabulous. Her denim shorts looked cleaner than anything in his entire suitcase, her orange t-shirt (identical to his) fitted her slim, athletic form, and her curly golden hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Even when she didn't try, she looked amazing.

Percy's heart jumped into his mouth and he immediately struggled to find words. Annabeth had that effect on him.

"Uh, erm...hi." he managed to stutter out.

Annabeth walked over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Percy's face felt hot- Jason and Hazel were watching with amusement.

"Good morning." she said pleasantly.

He sent Annabeth what he hoped was a charming smile, and grabbed her hand, leading his girlfriend to the table. He pulled out a chair and she sat down. He gave her one of him and Jason's signature blue waffles and she sampled it happily.

Percy sat down next to Annabeth and began to eat his own breakfast. Slowly, the other three demigods came for breakfast. First Leo, who looked exhausted from flying the ship all night, came and sat down. He had apparently left Coach Hedge steering the Argo II, so he didn't want to stay long. However, with a bit of encouragement from Hazel, he agreed to rest for a bit.

Frank came in next, saying a quick greeting to the other demigods and taking a seat next to Hazel.

Piper emerged last, looking like she had been rolling around in a rose bush. Jason walked over, looking like he was hoping for a kiss like Percy had gotten from Annabeth. But Piper didn't get the memo, and walked over to the table, filling the second-last spot. Jason, looking a bit disappointed, sat down beside her. Everyone ate in silence for a bit, enjoying the peace of not having a satyr yelling at them to finish and get going with chores, until Leo tensed and looked towards the spiral staircase with concern.

"What is it?" Piper asked curiously.

Leo grimaced but looked about ready to crack a smile. "Don't look now. I hear hoof-falls. Looks like Hedge wants some breakfast."


End file.
